Monster in the Lethe?
Monster in the Lethe is a Challenge Event. The event takes place in the Final Fantasy VI Realm Story Terra makes up her mind to join the Returners after speaking with their leader, Banon, at the Hideout. At Banon's urging, she goes back to the mines to speak to the esper there and learn more about her own magical abilities. With South Figaro under its boot, the Empire next moves on the Returner Hideout. Locke separates from the party to buy them some time. As they make for the mines, Terra and her allies are forced to flee from the Empire down the Lethe River, only to be attacked by the tentacled Orthros along their way! Event Rules * Complete the Lethe River dungeons as you make our way to the Lethe River Estuary. * When one dungeon is completed, the next will unlock. * Complete new dungeons to win rewards. Highlights * Terra, born to magic. * Defeat Orthros and restore her record! * Available as a First Time Reward in this dungeon! Lethe River - Midstream Confluence Stages 'Lethe River - Headwaters' Completion Reward * Gil x 1000 Mastery Reward * Green Beret (IV) x 1 * Small Scarletite x 3 First Time Reward * Greatsword (VI) x 1 * Mythril x 1 'Lethe River - Upper Stream' Completion Reward * Gil x 1000 Mastery Reward * Power Wrist (VII) x 1 * Minor Growth Egg x 15 First Time Reward * Minor Summon Orb x 2 * Mythril x 1 'Lethe River - Upper Stream Fork' Completion Reward * Gil x 1000 Mastery Reward * Small Adamantite x 3 * Minor Summon Orb x 2 First Time Reward * Greatsword (VI) x 1 * Mythril x 1 'Lethe River - Upper Stream Branch' Completion Reward * Gil x 1000 Mastery Reward * Lesser Holy Orb x 3 * Minor Growth Egg x 15 First Time Reward * Minor Summon Orb x 2 * Mythril x 1 'Lethe River - Midstream' Completion Reward * Gil x 2000 Mastery Reward * Green Beret (IV) x 1 * Lesser Summon Orb x 3 First Time Reward * Lesser White Orb x 3 * Mythril x 1 'Lethe River - Midstream Fork' Completion Reward * Gil x 2000 Mastery Reward * Greatsword (VI) x 1 * Lesser White Orb x 3 First Time Reward * Lesser Holy Orb x 3 * Mythril x 1 'Lethe River - Midstream Confluence' Completion Reward * Gil x 2000 Mastery Reward * Power Wrist (VII) x1 * Lesser Summon Orb x3 First Time Reward * Terra * Lesser Holy Orb x3 'Lethe River - Lower Stream Branch' Completion Reward * Gil x 5000 Mastery Reward * Green Beret (IV) x 1 * Hero's Ring (VI) x 1 First Time Reward * Lesser Summon Orb x 4 * Wind Orb x 3 'Lethe River - Lower Stream' Completion Reward * Gil x 5000 Mastery Reward * Hyper Wrist (VI) x 1 * Scarletite x 3 First Time Reward * White Orb x 5 * Lesser Growth Egg x 10 'Lethe River - Estuary' Completion Reward * Gil x 5000 Mastery Reward * Adamantite x 3 * Major Black Orb x 1 First Time Reward * Holy Orb x 3 *Mythril x 1